


The New Mauradets of Hogwarts

by dumbledoresaidcalmly



Series: And There It Was [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 11 year olds are crazy, Angelina Johnson - Freeform, Argus Filch - Freeform, Charlie Weasley - Freeform, Detention, George Weasley - Freeform, Hagrid - Freeform, Lee Jordan - Freeform, Magic, Minerva McGonagall - Freeform, Oliver Wood - Freeform, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Peeves - Freeform, Poppy Pomfrey - Freeform, Prank War, Remus Lupin Has a Daughter, Severus Snape - Freeform, Sirius Black has a daughter - Freeform, Walburga Black - Freeform, Weasley Family, cedric diggory - Freeform, creature - Freeform, dumbledore - Freeform, fred weasley - Freeform, huffleputh and gryffindor friendship, marauders map, muggle original female character, professor Flitwick - Freeform, professor sprout - Freeform, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, talking paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbledoresaidcalmly/pseuds/dumbledoresaidcalmly
Summary: 'Sirius is in Azkaban, James, Lilly and Peter were dead and so was the mother of my daughter and now Eleanor was gone..'
Relationships: Sirius Balck & Remus Lupin
Series: And There It Was [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062659
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The New Mauradets of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> one of our first fanfictions be nice please

-Sirius Black’s POV-

It was Halloween, as I watched my little baby girl Eleanor run around our house dressed up in a pink frilly princess dress and matching tiara. Honestly it was the cutest thing I had ever seen, her prancing up and down the stairs giving orders to us in a joking manner. Eleanor or as we called her Ellie was now 2 years old the same age as Remus’ daughter Molly. I glanced over to see my wife, Jacky in the kitchen and I could tell the food was good just from the intoxicating smell that it filled the house with and Ellie, running down the stairs with a growling stomach, could obviously tell as well. I had to smile at this sight, despite the wizarding war and the constant fear, for the first time in a while we were happy. A perfect little family.

The peaceful moment was broken by a silvery white stag galloping into the house,

“SIRIUS, HE’S HERE. HE’S HERE…” James' fearful voice echoed through the room, curses whirled through my brain as the weight of what James had said finally sank in. He’s here and he has got them. I grabbed my wand; my only thoughts were to find. And if I wasn’t too late, my best friend and his family.

“Honey what’s going on?” my wife said walking out the kitchen clearly feeling the unease that had settled within me.

“it’s James I have to go.” I managed to utter letting the words tumble out of my mouth thoughtlessly whilst tugging on my coat. I managed to clear my mind of the fog-like thoughts that had clouded it before and turned back to my wife. “Get Ellie to bed and I’ll come back as soon as I can.” I whispered to her before placing a lingering kiss to her forehead, she nodded automatically understanding and spared me a single glance as she went to our daughter.

As I apparated all I could here was Ellie’s little voice, “Mummy is daddy ok?” 

CRACK. I was standing outside the Potters cottage though you wouldn’t believe me if I were to tell you it was gone. It was in ruins. The dark magic that was used to reduce it to such a state was practically dripping from what was left of it. I braced myself to what I would find inside… battling with the thought that I might already be too late.

The first thing I set my eyes on completely changed my life, my best friend’s body lying on the ground cold and lifeless. My knees grew weak and eventually my legs gave way tears pouring out of my eyes, blurring my vision completely. I kneel there atop one of my best friends’ bodies. Being reminded of the things we did together over the years and how that all disappeared in a matter of seconds. Being reminded of the things that he had told me;what he wanted to do with his new family and how that was pried from his literal cold dead hands. I continued with my silent mourning forgetting completely for my surrounding only being reminded by the faint sound of a crying meaning that… Harry is alive. I reluctantly pulled myself away from my best friend and rushed upon the broken stairs trying not to fall through them. I let out a silent sob as I lay my eyes upon Lily's dead body but was taken aback by the feeling of being watched. In the crib Lily and James' son sat there curiously looking at me, tears glazing his eyes as he was about to let out another loud cry. I stared at my godson in shock, wondering how he was still alive then I spotted the scar, he had a single lightning shaped scar in the center of his forehead. I was pulled out of my thoughts by another one of Harry’s cries.

Only one thought crossed my mind at that moment. I need to get my godson out of here. The immediate thought that death eaters would come and finish the job; I scooped Harry into my arms cradling him and carefully took the one year old down the stairs and had to inhale deeply to stop myself from breaking down again when we passed James’s body. As I left the house, I was met by the silhouette of a giant man, well that is what I could make out behind my wall of tears.

“SIRIUS!” I heard the giant’s voice call.

“HAGRID!” I replied whilst looking around for death eaters with my wand raised.

“I’ve just ‘eard what ‘as ‘appened from Dumbledore… dreadful completely dreadful it is.” Hagrid, shakely said, casting his eyes towards the ground, “but at least ‘arrys alright.” he said, trying to take a steady breath and casting a limp smile towards his boots.

All I could manage was a single nod, becoming hysterical, my words failing me, fixating my gaze on the ground in front of me.

“Sirius, I need tur take ‘arry.” Hagrid stated after a beat of silence between them.

“WHAT?” I replied shakily trying to steady my breathing that was starting to become erratic, snapping gaze towards him no longer interested in the ground.

“Dumbledore’s orders.” He replied not meeting my fiery gaze.

I calmed down ever so slightly remembering I was holding a child that had only just lost its parents a few moments ago; so instead of shouting I opted to go with an aggravated whisper that barely snaked its way through my gritted teeth making it sound as if I were crazed, “Where else is he supposed to go? Huh? I’m the only family He’s got left.” I snapped but wincing at the end being refaced with the idea that Lily and James were gone.

“‘e’s got an uncle an’ aunt.” He whispered back sounding as if he was biting back tears. “Dumbledore wants me tur bring ‘im to ‘em” I saw his fists clench at his side.

“What do you mean uncle and auntie? He hasn’t got any more relatives Ieft” I bit, raising my voice at the end as well as moving Harry fully onto my left arm so that I could jest towards the pile of the rubble that was once a house.

“Lily’s sister and ‘er ‘usband.” Hagrid said, still refusing to meet my eyes.“That’s ‘oo…that’s ‘oo ‘e wants me tur send ‘im too.” he sighed, sounding disgusted at his own words.

But I was too busy letting the words that had just said sink in and that was what made me finally lose my temper “Lily’s sister? LILY’S SISTER?! THE ONE THAT SHUNNED HER FOR BEING A WITCH?! THE ONE THAT WAS READY TO GIVE HER UP BECAUSE SHE WAS A PART OF THE MAGICAL WORLD?! IF THAT’S WHAT SHE’S DONE TO HER OWN GOD- DAMNED SISTER ONLY GOD KNOWS WHAT SHE’LL DO TO HARRY!” I yelled at the top of my lungs, feeling all the blood rush to my face, absolutely infuriated that he would comply and let such a thing happen. I saw the need to help and protect Harry being the only thing that crossed my mind. The only thing that calmed me down was the sound of said baby crying. The shouting must have startled him.

I started to cradle and shush him but not letting my eyes leave Hagrid fixing him with a steady glare. He shook his head in exasperation. “D’YOU THINK I WANT TUR ‘AND ‘IM OVER TUR PEOPLE LIKE THAT?” he bellowed back clenching his fists even harder to the point where I could see his fist whiten.“Then let me keep him.” I panted regaining my breath from my previous episode. I scoured his face for any resonance of pity. “I can’t.” he finally sighed and defeated. “Dumbledore's orders.” 

I looked at him stunned. It was at times like this that despised Dumbledore and the hold he had on people. He had tears brimming his eyes and the glistened as a ray of stray moonlight crossed his face. I rooted myself to the ground. The only way he was going to have Harry was if he took him from my arms.

I looked down at the baby that was no longer crying, his brown dough eyes looking back up at me almost pleadingly, as if he knew what we had been saying and what was going to happen to him. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his, now scarred, forehead as Hagrid moved closer to us, he fixed me with a sympathetic look and took Harry from my arms as I went limp. I took a deep breath and sighed heavily fighting a futile battle to keep my tears at bay. “Might as well use my motorcycle.” I said very close to a sob as I pulled out my wand and apparated. “What?” The half giant asked, stunned.“Just…take it.” I said, looking down at it’s crisp, black, leather seat and the shiny black helmet to match.

I placed a quick engorgement charm on the helmet so that it would fit his head and stepped back rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. He nodded and placed the helmet on his head and put Harry in the side basket and set of. I followed them with my eyes for a moment before they disappeared behind some clouds and I couldn’t anymore and I was left alone.

Alone. Something I hadn’t felt for a long time since I’ve always had James, Remus, Peter. Even when they went off and became their own people and had their own families, I had mine. My family. My eyes shot wide open as I realized that I had left my wife and 2-year-old daughter alone I aggressively wiped away my tears from my face 

CRACK.I was now back in my home I had left only a few minutes ago. For only my ears to be filled with the screams of my wife. "JACKY!" I cried out, my throat still dry from all my tears. "YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD BITCH!" a familiar voice shouted as my wife cried became more desperate and prominent .I ran up the stairs, the screams growing louder and more terrified."AVADA KEDAVRA!” Everything went silent once more...no no NO! FUCKING HELL! NO! Why is this happening to me?

First Lily then James now Jacky whatever I must have done to deserve this torture must have been of unearthly horror. Everyone I’ve cared for was being taken from me one by one for no apparent reason. 

"Sirius…what a pleasure it is to see you my dear cousin." Bellatrix laughed. I was now able to put a face to the voice, my ‘cousin’, my bloody ‘cousin’ but I did not have time to brood on my hatred for her.

As I was faced with the image of her holding my daughter with a knife to her neck that was too close for comfort. "Get your hands off my daughter you bitch.” I whispered affirmatively, holding my wand pointed steadily to her chest - where her heart would be ready to cast a spell at any moment. She had taken the life so effortlessly from my wife and I was not going to allow her to do the same to my daughter even if it meant taking hers.

"This isn't the way to treat your family is it now Sirius." she cackled referring to my wand and not the utterly disgusting act she had committed only a moment ago letting a maniacal grin spread across her face showing how smug she was “YOU KILLED MY WIFE!” I screamed, willing myself not to look at my, now, late wife’s corpse that was strewn across the floor like a rug.

“Now, now, I was doing you a favour. “ She’s a mudblood Sirius, her kid doesn’t deserve to co-exist with us.” She tried to reason as if it were common knowledge. I was not having it. “DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!” my voice slightly broke at the end and because of her twisted mind she laughed and inches the blade closer to Ellie’s neck that held her crying face. “You know Sirius you should really reconsider where you place your trust in.” a beat of silence swallowed the house whole. “Sometimes our friends aren’t as they seem t-“   
“STUPEFY!” I bellowed and she was flying across the room in seconds I grabbed Ellie before she hit the floor and Bellatrix apparated out of my home, leaving me with a crying 2 year old and my wife lifeless on the floor; I could only think of what she said,‘sometimes our friends aren’t as brave as they seem.’ echoed throughout my head. Then it hit me.

Peter. I’m going to kill him.

-Remus Lupin’s POV-

I was woken up by the loud crack of someone apparating into my home, I ran down the stairs and raised. I quickly glanced into my daughter Molly's room, relief washed over me as I saw her peaceful sleeping face, I continued downstairs to see our uninvited visitor was none other than Sirius. He looked tired, sweat and tears running down his face, his robes wrapped lazily over his shoulders and pro-actively slipping with his daughter in his arms who looked like she was in a deep sleep.  
"Sirius is everything ok?" no one was surprised at his sudden appearance.  
"Sirius? SIRIUIS?!" he looked up at me through pleading eyes  
"Remus take Ellie...and just promised me to look after her..." he panted desperation dripping from his words placing his daughter in my arms  
"Sirius what’s wrong...is Jacky ok? Sirius answer me...bloody hell Sirius what is going on?" I questioned wanting at least the slightest context of course I would protect Ellie without a doubt but it’s the question of from what that was left  
"JUST PROMISE ME!" he screamed, placing his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes even those were skittish and were darting all over my face.  
"I promise” I sighed, flicking my eyes down to the child that I was just made guardian of he stepped back and apparated leaving me with now two, 2-year olds to look after.

  
6 weeks later I sat in my living room watching Molly and Ellie play together. They looked like they were building some sort of tower-like formation together. Molly leaned over and tapped Ellie on the shoulder. “Yellow one please.” she said, making grabby hands at Ellie. She looked between Molly and the Yellow block and finally said “But I like the Yellow one.” she drew it closer to herself. Molly, looking defeated, leaned back to where she was previously sat, muttering a quick ‘Oh’ and setting her face with a pout.

Ellie repeated the action of looking at the block and Molly, but this time with a face that was as deep in thought as 2-year-old could be before letting out a small sigh and placed the block in my daughter’s lap “we can share the yellow.” She said with a smile. Molly was beaming at her as she placed the block in an obscure position somewhere on the mount of colour and wood that stood fairly tall in front of her. I chuckled and reached over to ruffle my head and mutter, “Well wasn’t that nice of you little padfoot?”

Their little padfoot goes again just like her father, pretending to be selfish until it really counted. Her father. The man I had received a knock on the door from a ministry worker telling me had gone to Azkaban for killing Peter and 13 other muggle civilians about only a week after I had received a different knock on the door from Dumbledore himself telling me that Lily and James Potter, two of my closest friends, had been killed by Voldemort. I asked what had happened to Harry, their son, and he merely replied with a shrug of his shoulders and saying “I cannot say anything other than he is alive” but, he had also told me that Voldemort had been killed all at the hands of said baby, I doubted him at first but being Lilly James’ son I wouldn’t be surprised.

Though Voldemort was dead, death eaters were being imprisoned and everyone was celebrating the wizarding’s worlds return to civility, I was mourning the loss of 3 of my friends and questioning the choices of the 4th whilst, also, taking care of 2 young girls. It had been tasking seeing as the next full moon was just around the corner but I made sure to shield them from the grief and horrors of what had happened to they’re family and family friends especially Ellie; I mean, how are you supposed to tell a 2-year-old that her fathers’ cousin killed her mother and that said father was now in Azkaban?

It’s not as if I’m receiving any help as well, as Molly’s mother died giving birth to her though I do know that she wouldn’t have wanted me to expose our daughter to such things and certainly not Sirius’s, she’d want me to at least try and keep these children safe and happy and so I think I have, but however sad my sob story is doesn’t change anything.

Sirius was in Azkaban, James, Lilly and Peter were dead and so were the mothers of the two children I now have to raise.

I heard a knock on the door making that the 3rd in 6 weeks, and being a were-wolf that is shunned by most of society that is a lot. I sluggishly stumbled to my feet imagining what kind of bad news they could be bringing this time. Whoever was there knocked again, seemingly agitated at my tardiness I stopped dragging my feet and made my way to the door, opening it where I was faced with at least 5 ministry workers.

The one at the front who I assumed was the one that knocked the door read from a piece of parchment in his hand “We have come to know that this house is currently the residence of one Eleanor Christina Black” He said sternly.  
“Yes” I replied, not enjoying what this could be implying. “And?”  
“In the absence of the child’s father, mother or a stated guardian the ministry will be giving the child to their legal guardian” He stated very matter-of-factly, and this tone was what made my skin crawl. “I am her legal guardian. I’m her Godfather, you can check the records, it’s written.” I said motioning towards the paper that was in the workers hand allowing my irritation to be evident in my tone. I was aware that her ‘legal’ guardian according to the wizarding law is any living relative which would most likely be her…grandmother and I was going to do everything in my power to not allow her be taken to such a horrid person, if she could even be called as such.

“We understand that you are her Godfather and have taken it into account, though the ministry has still come to the conclusive decision that Ms Black will be raised by her family member.” The ministry worker said trying to sound professional though the malice lining in his tone was not missed. “I am her family.” I stated harshly raising my voice but not shouting still being well aware of the 2 children that were sat in my living room one of which was about to be taken away from me

“Mr Lupin the ministry believes that Ms Black would be better suited with a family that has access to more money.” He said looking distastefully at my robes then looking over my shoulder into my house “and with your current…situation… we do not believe Ms Black will be safe here.” He said, his voice clearly full of hatred and I’m sure that if they had heard what he had said even Ellie and Molly would be able to tell he was referring to me being a were-wolf.

I turned around to look into my home to see if any of them had wandered into earshot of the conversation before shouting. “You are not going to take her away from me.” I brought my hand up to point at my chest. “I’m her bloody family.” Ellie was not going to be taken away from me, I promised Sirius that I would look after her and even though he may have betrayed me, James, Lilly and Peter, some part of me still wanted to keep that promise.

Though the people I was talking to did not bother to humble me with a response, rather all 5 of them shoving past me and charging straight into my home before I could register, they had. I turned around but by the time I had done that 3 men were already carrying a kicking and screaming Eleanor and before I could protest, They had left. With Ellie…

The promise had been broken and that was the last time I saw God's daughter. I did look for her I searched everywhere I could think of, I gathered all the information I could but it was as if she had just disappeared, she’d vanished from the bloody map. I’d even resorted to going to the ministry to ask where she was so that I could at least see her but they refused me any type of contact with her. I still think and think and think and think about what I could have done differently but alas what had been done was done and could not be undone, but however sad my sob story is, that doesn’t change anything.

Sirius is in Azkaban, James, Lilly and Peter were dead and so was the mother of my daughter and now Eleanor was gone..

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shared account to make this fanfic hope you like it so far.


End file.
